


Returned (You're Home)

by newt_scamander



Series: WTNV [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: First WTNV fic, M/M, Night Vale, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, cecilos - Freeform, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stroke of luck (or science) allows Carlos to come home much sooner than we would've expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned (You're Home)

Welcome to Night Vale 

Returned 

Carlos the Scientist had just skirted another patrol scout of the masked army when it happened. 

The old oaken doors. The Old Oaken Doors. The ones that had decided Carlos wasn't a citizen of Night Vale, didn't belong there. The ones with the purple splintered wood and shiny brass doorknobs that had appeared and whisked him away. They were back. 

Carlos looked around, down at his phone, the few words he'd scrawled in the sand and back at the doors. Could he? Would the doors...would they open? 

He decided- because he was a scientist- to test it. At first the door stuck and then it gave way, showing the condo he shared with his beloved Cecil Palmer. The black mass started swirling around the door and Carlos decided it was now or never. He leaped over the threshold and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. 

\- 

The return journey was a bit more complicated than the trip into the desert. He vaguely remembered something about parallel worlds able to go clockwise but not counterclockwise so he would have to visit every other parallel world to get back to Night Vale. It sounded exhausting. But he knew that when he got home he'd have his Cecil back. 

-

Cecil Palmer pressed his key into the lock, scanned all three of his eyes and felt the tumblers click. Khoshekh met him at the door, curling their tails around Cecil's feet and licking his ankles. 

It took all his willpower not to call out for Carlos. Their One Year trophy caught his eyes as he walked by and his throat clenched. 

"And I fell in love instantly." He sighed, pressing into his- their bedroom. 

"Did you?" A voice asked. Not just any voice. Perfect Carlos' voice. Perfect Carlos. 

Cecil shrieked, flipping on the light. "Carlos!" 

Carlos was reclined on their bed, wearing only his tattered orange jeans rolled at the ankles and his hightops. His hand was wrapped around his phone. The perfect hair that had grown back inexplicably slow but was finally back was a curly mess, the white streak dirtied and damp with sweat. "Hello Cecil." 

Cecil whimpered, hearing his name in Perfect Carlos' perfect voice and watching his lips move and knowing that if he went over and brushed his fingers over Perfect Carlos' perfect lips he'd feel them was almost too much for the radio host. 

"You're home." He whispered. 

"I'm home. I'm home." Carlos agreed, walking to him and enclosing him in his admittedly short arms and small embrace. 

"You're home. And Carlos?" Cecil whispered, fingers curled in the hair at the base of Carlos' neck. 

"Yes?" Carlos replied. 

"I love you." 

Carlos nodded, tears brimming at his eyes. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cecilos/Night Vale fic! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!   
> eyelinerofbucky.tumblr.com


End file.
